Stepped on a Gay Nerve
by CasTheWarbler
Summary: Wes and David wanted to bug their friend Blaine and ask him what he thinks about the song he has to sing for their New Years eve party. They find Kurt in Blaines room with a red eye. Want to know why? read on XD rated M for swearing.


**_I started to really like having/reading stories with Wes and David in it with Kurt and Blaine. I got this idea from my friend who just moved to Alabama. She was reading this series, i forgot the name of them, but they were vampire books. In the book they referred to Glee and i was happy when she told me that. They also said something about a gay nerve. I thought it was really funny, so i decided to have Wes and David step on Klainebow's "gay nerve" SO! i hope you enjoy the story. _**

**_i do NOT own Wes, David, Kurt, Blaine, or even the phrase, "whoops stepped on a gay nerve". i just own the peice of paper i wrote on._**

* * *

><p>"Come on Wes, I dont think we should bother Blaine." David tried to pull out of Wes's grip. Wes grumbled and pulled the watermelon blowpop out of his mouth with a loud smacking noise. "David. We need to bother him. He is going to be singing Candy shop for the New Years party, so i have to know if he has it down." Wes pops the sucker back in his mouth and mumbled around it. "Plus, we can bug him because we are his best friends." Both of the Warblers stopped in front of Blaines door. David finally got his hand back and he began to rub it gently, ingoring the pain from Wes trudging him down the hall. "You sure about that? What about Kurt?"<p>

Wes punched David hard in arm and gave him a 'BITCH PLEASE' look. "What about Kurt? He wont replace us! He can be Blaines butt buddy, but we will always be his best friends." David sighed and began to unwrap some hubba bubba gum and popped it into his mouth, chewing slowly.

Wes and David stood there, in silence for about another minute until Wes cleared his throat and looked at David. "Well? Are you going to knock?" David snapped his gum and nudge Wes playfully. "I wasnt the one who wanted to come here, Wes. So you knock."

Wes pushed David back alittle, pissing him off. David started to really shove Wes and they began to punch and kick. David threw Wes against Blaines door with a **thud. **David held Wes up against the door until they felt theirselfs falling backwards onto the ground, inside Blaines room.

"Wes? David? What the hell are you guys doing?" David squirmed around trying to get off Wes. He stood up and reached a hand down to Wes, helping him up as well. They look in the room. Kurt standing closest to them with his arms crossed over his shirtless chest. Blaine was laying down in his bed with the blanket just above his hips.

David elbowed Wes and he coughed and looked at Kurt. "Kurt, are you okay? Your eyes look blood shot. Were you crying?" David also looked at Kurts face. Kurt changed plenty shades of red and turned his head towards blaine. "No Wes, look closely." David gripped Kurts chin and turned his face towards theirs. " Only one eye is red." David poked under the red eye. Kurt slapped his hand away and glared at him. "Stop that, and no i was not crying." Kurt looked back again at Blaine, who was holding back laughter. Kurt groaned and turned back to a confused Wes and David. "If i tell you guys whats wrong with my eye, will you leave?"

Wes pulled out the rest of his blow pop and stuck it on Davids face. David sneered at him and ripped the sticky sucker off his face and threw it on the ground. "Yea whatever, so tell us." David nodded his head when Wes spoke.

Kurt began to mummble something while looking down at the hard floors. He started to change all kinds of reds. David, being a smart ass, leaned over and held his hand up to his ear. "What was that Kurt?" Kurt glared at the two and felt a warm body wrap his arms around his waist. Blaine spoke with a huge grin on his face. "If you two should know, Kurt was dumb and jabbed himself in the eye with my cock."

Both David and Wes had a shocked look on their face, then they began to giggle trying to hold back their laughs. Blaine laughed and ingored Kurt, who was digging his nails into his wrists. "And, he gave me a blow job pulling out too soon, so i came in his eye." Kurt screamed and turned around banging his fists hard on Blaines chest. "OH MY GOD I CANT BELIEVE YOU ARE SO FORWARD WITH TELLING THEM THIS!' Blaine just kept laughing and squeezed kurt tightly against his chest. "You guys better leave before you stop on his gay nerve even more."

Wes nodded his head and ran out of the room, screaming with laughter down the hall. David smirked and pulled out his gum from his mouth and poked his finger into his mouth. He swirled his tounge around it and pulled it out, spit covered all over it. He slipped it between blaines neck and Kurts face and smeared it all over Kurts cheek, over his mouth, and at the corner of his eye.

Kurts jaw dropped and he became redder than before "WHAT THE FUCK! DAVID IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Blaine also had a shocked look on his face but held on to Kurt even tighter."Run." David laughed and bolting down the hall, putting his gum back into his mouth. He caught up to Wes, who was sitting in their room. Wes was sitting at his desk, reading the rest of his book. David walked in and sat on his bed laughing. Wes put down his book and turned around to stare at David."Why did it take you so long after i left? There wasnt really any reason to stay. We already pissed Kurt off."

David laid back onto his bed, folding his arms behind his head and closed his eyes chuckling alittle."Stepped o- haha let me rephrase that. STOMPPED on a gay nerv."

**_okay, that didnt seems as good as i thought it would be. Anyways, i sorta am proud of this becuase i liked the idea and i made Blaine taller then Kurt. WOOPS reviews are welcomed. thankyou! 3_**


End file.
